The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ECH391’.
The new Echinacea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely branching and relatively compact Echinacea plants with unique and attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Echinacea plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2014 in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands of two unnamed seedling selections of Echinacea purpurea, not patented. The new Echinacea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands in July, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea plant by in vitro meristem culture in a controlled environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands since March, 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.